Lost and Rendered
by Sixheartagram
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella is very lonely and she is always searching for something. Edward is a divorcy with a son who he hasn't seen in seven years. What happens when Edward decides to visit everyone in New York for longer than expected?
1. Chapter 1

**-BPOV-**

_From childhood's hour I have not been As others were - I have not seen As others saw - I could not bring My passions from a common spring - From the same source I have not taken My sorrow - I could not awaken My heart to joy at the same tone - And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone - Then - in my childhood - in the dawn Of a most stormy life - was drawn From ev'ry depth of good and ill The mystery which binds me still - From the torrent, or the fountain - From the red cliff of the mountain - From the sun that 'round me roll'd In its autumn tint of gold - From the lightning in the sky As it pass'd me flying by - From the thunder, and the storm - And the cloud that took the form (When the rest of Heaven was blue) Of a demon in my view –_

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

It was an endless road to nowhere and yet I still kept looking, searching for something. The vibrant green tree and dandelions blew with the wind.I continued walking down the narrow path my sub conscious still searching for something. I sighed in irritation. I plopped down on theground, pushing my fingertips into the moist ground. If only I knew what the hell I was searchingfor. I couldn't think of something I could possibly want with such longing. It frustrated me. Sometimes I just wanted to scream out yelling _Tell me what you want damnet!_ I felt a rush of helplessness wash through me. _Bella!_ A faint voice called my name. _Bella, wake up!_ My eyes fluttered a few times, A dark haired pixie was hovering over me. I flew off the bed falling flat onto the wooden floor.

"Damn you Alice! You made me fall!" I yelled. Alice was on the floor now too, laughing so hard her brown eyes were watering, I glared at her.

"Bella, you...should...have seen...your face," She said between her fit of giggles.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy Alice, take a picture it'll last longer." I muttered getting up off the floor.

"I didn't have my camera on me Bella. Don't worry, I'll remember that next time. Nowget your ass out of bed we're going out with Em Rosalie and Jasper." She squealed in her bell like tone before skipping out of my room. I mumbled profanities under my breath directed at Alice.

"I heard that Bella, don't make me pull you by the hair and make you go shopping for five hours!" Alice shouted from outside my door. I rolled my eyes, throwing on dark blue jean that had a hole in both knees and a grey volcom t shirt. I smirked, Alice would definitely not approve. I walked out of my room into the kitchen with a smirk on my face. Alice glance at me before her eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell are you wearing Bella?" She asked in complete and utter horror.

"Clothes Alice. You should know of all people." I chuckled humorlessly as I poured milk into my cereal bowl.

"You call those clothes Bella? Your so lucky you have me as your friend to give you some fashion tips, but you don't even let me take you shopping." She wined.

"Nutrition bar, Alice?" I asked, skeptical.

"I eat healthy Bella, I don't eat potato chips for breakfast with a red bull." I burst into a fit of hysterics almost falling out of my chair. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"That was one time!" I exclaimed.

"Bella. Red bull? At eight in the morning?" She asked bemused.

"I need it if I spend my day with you fishing for clothes," I said truthfully. Alice shook her head at me.

"Sometimes your just like my brother, it scares me sometimes Bella," She said in an edgy tone.

"The brother I never met?" I wondered knowingly.

"No Emmett." She retorted sarcastically.

"Oh. What was his name again? Edwin?" I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, how could I? I never met him. He lives in boston a highly payed lawyer, I think...

"Edward, Bella," Alice chuckled.

"I knew that." I muttered innocent.

"Sure you did, now hurry up we have to be there by ten."

"I heard you the first time." Alice latched her fingers on my shirt and pulled me through our apartment, locking the door behind us.

"Ow! Alice your going to ruin my shirt!" I yelled. Alice laughed bitterly.

"The way your dressed, you don't have to worry," She said quickly pressing the down button on the elevator, finally letting go of my shirt. We stepped outside, Alice's yellow Porsche already in sight.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked as Alice pulled out of the parking lot.

"To meet Em, Rosalie and Jasper then, we're going out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I wondered.

"It's new years Bella." Alice reminded.

"Oh."

"Are you sure your not on drugs Bella, you never remember these things?" She asked almost teasingly.

"Absolutely positive. I'm off in space all the time Alice, my brains malfunctioned permanently." I told her.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want a therapist, it might help." Alice suggested.

"No. No therapist. I just have an over active mind, that's all." I sighed and dreams that scare the shit out of me sometimes. Not that there scary, most of them. Just the hopeless and lonely feeling I always have. It's terrifying to think about, I heard Alice sigh too.

"Why don't you invite Jacob to come with us tonight?" Alice asked. My face scrunched up unintentionally.

"Alice, he flirts with me non stop, plus he annoys the crap out of me." I wined. She bit her lip deliberating.

"Your not going to have a date then, Bella." She admitted. Did I really care? I never had a date to anything. I never went to prom in high school. It's who I am. A loner and proud of it.

"Does it look like I care? I don't date." I stated simply.

"Why not?"

"I find no one worthy enough to try to date. All guys are the same. It's all about sex to them and that's not me." I felt a little emotional for some reason. I shook the feeling quickly. Alice had been staring at Bella with an unreadable expression, Bella didn't come to notice.

Alice had the car parked. I stepped out quickly.

"Their all at Jasper's." Alice told me. We headed inside the tall apartment building and stepped in the Elevator. Alice rapped on the door.

"It's open." Someone yelled.

Alice rushed in scouting for Jasper. I grimaced when she jumped into his arms planting kisses all over his face.

"Oh look who it is. It's...it's the clumsy klutz!" Emmett roared pulling me into a bear hug.

"Can't...breath." I gasped. Emmett chuckled, setting me down.

"Bella, what are you wearing, you could kill a cow in those jeans." Rosalie scorned.

"I like what I wear." I shrugged, plopping down on the sofa.

"Rosie baby do you like what im wearing?" Emmett asked as he sat down next to me.

"No." Rosalie said.

"Oh I see how it is. She likes me when I'm not wearing anything at all." He winked at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled in a menacing tone, I heard the quick click of her heels. She was on the move. Poor Emmett. He'll be in his deathbed on new years.

'Emmett you better run for you life or dear god help you." Alice laughed.

"Oh shit." Emmett mumbled running out of the apartment in a flash.

"Is he gone?" Rosalie questioned us.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Good." Rosalie said proud of herself. I glanced over at Alice to see her eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked concerned. He head popped up to look at me.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just gave me a pleading expression. I sighed and nodded returning my attention to the T.V.

_Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me I am small I'm needy Warm me up And breathe me _

_Ouch I have lost myself again Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe _**(_Breath me-Sia)_**

Alice's phone rang, she glanced at the id. She glared at the screen for a moment.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled walking out into the hall.

Emmett returned warily. "Is it safe for me to come in?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He came and plopped down next to me again.

"What happened to Alice by the way?" Emmett asked after a moment.

"I don't know, she got a phone call and stepped out." Emmett seemed to stiffen next to me slightly.

"Emmett?" I stared at him confused.

"Nothing Bells. I'll be right back." He rushed into the hall. Damn. I wish someone what the hell was bothering everyone.

* * *

–**APOV-**

I stepped out into the hall. I looked at the called id on my phone. I hesitated before I answered.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Alice it's Edward."

"I know." I really didn't want to hear him right now.

"I'm sorry I can't make it today for New Years. I promise I'll come in for your birthday though Alice. I'm just so caught up in my work. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Edward apologizing is all you ever do. You never visit your family. Esme and Carlisle miss you so damn much and you just make excuses every time. You haven't even seen you own son in seven years Edward." I was yelling at the phone now. This is what happens when you have a brother who is a complete idiot and does not have any idea what the hell he's doing let alone what the hell he wants in his life. Edward was speechless for a moment. The other end completely silent.

"Alice I...I...I'm having a hard time right now and I know I haven't seen Mason in...a long time, but I just...I can't."

"Because of Tanya?" I asked. I knew the answer. He couldn't be around her. They would fight for ten minutes and then that would be it before they start making out in a sexual frenzy. It was completely ridiculous. I was thankful the day I heard he filed for divorce four years ago.

"Yes." Edward said simply, clearing his throat.

"Edward..." I covered my face with my hand. I felt so bad for my brother. His life seemed so miserable. I tried to help him countless times and he just ended up pushing me away. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Why don't you book a flight tonight for tomorrow morning and I'll come pick you up from the..." Edward cut me off.

"I can't just go on vacation Alice. I have to work," Edward said in frustration.

"Just hear me out alright?"

"Fine."

"Book a flight tonight for tomorrow. I'll come pick you up from the airport with Jasper. Stay here in New York for awhile with us. Take a break. Try and figure things out." I said. I would die if he told me he couldn't come. The phone was silent once again. I knew he was debating with himself.

"Edward. Forget everything else. Just come to New York for godsake**. **Have some fun in your life for once."I was practically begging him now.I was that hopeless.

"Alright." I blinked. Did he just agree?

"What?" I asked again. My brain could not comprehend or think clearly.

"I'll fly to New York," He said again.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you Edward! I promise you will not regret this." I couldn't help the feeling of hope rush through me again.

"How long?" I wondered.

"I don't know yet but, I'll let you know when I get there. I have to go Alice." He said, a little hurriedly.

"Ok bye."

"I love you Alice." He said quickly before the line went dead. I stared at the phone in shock. I loved my brother too, but he was so aggravating at times, I want to just slap him.

"Alice, was that Edward?" Emmett asked, behind me. I jumped, turning around to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea what im doing, so bare with me. Yes i have most of the story in my head.**

**P.S. Reviews please so i know whether to continue or not. thanks.**

**Previously**

_"Alice, was that Edward?" Emmett asked, behind me. I jumped, turning around to face_

_him._

"Yes." I frowned. I wanted to keep this from Rosalie until tonight. I guess that's not going to happen now. Emmett's face hardened.

"What did he want Alice?" His voice was rough and irritated. I looked away. I didn't want to see his response. I hesitated, mumbling profanities under my breath. I really should have thought about the consequences of having Edward here. How do I even begin to tell him?

"Edward's coming in from Boston for awhile." I almost whispered, my voice cracked a little. Emmett was deadly silent behind me. I was even more afraid to turn around.

"Rosalie is going to be pissed." Emmett said after a long moment of dead air. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Aren't you pissed?" I asked, shocked as I was.

"Nah. It's Edward. I mean I am aggravated that he decided to do that."

"Em, I suggested he come visit for awhile." I muttered.

"Alice..." He groaned.

"It's just he sounds so miserable all the time, I wanted to help him. I thought taking a break from his work was a good idea."

"It was a good idea. I just don't want Rosalie murdering Edward." He laughed bitterly.

"Do you want to tell her?" I asked innocently.

"Hell no. You invited him, you tell her." Emmett barked, heading back inside. I slowly followed Emmett back inside. I should just tell Rose now. The sooner the better. She could take out her anger on the wall or something.

"Rose?" I called as soon as I closed the door. This was going to be a long, long day.

"What is it Alice?" Rose asked, coming from the kitchen. Just say it. Be brave.

"EdwardiscominginfromBoston." Rosalie stared at me for what felt like hours.

"Mother f..." Emmett blew a horn blocking out Rosalie.

"When?" She hissed at me. Bella walked into the room with a bewildered expression on her face. She had no idea.

"Tomorrow." I said slowly.

"Rosie calm down." Emmett soothed rubbing her arm. Rosalie's breathing slowly became more even.

"Promise not to murder him when he gets here." I told her. She glared at for a moment.

"I promise I won't murder your arrogant ass of a brother." She sighed.

"Good."

**BPOV**

Rosalie was fuming the rest of New Year's. Alice had a worried expression and Emmett was well...Emmett. I didn't know what Rosalie's problem was with Edward, but I knew it wasn't good. Nobody would tell me anything. They just said Edward is coming in tomorrow and that would be the end of it. I was a little frustrated with everyone. I didn't know it was such a big deal for Edward to come visit for a couple days. He'd be here a week at the most and then he flies back to Boston and we all go back to living our miserable lives. What's the worst that could happen? The drive back to the apartment had been silent. Alice had a lot on her mind, I knew to keep my mouth shut for the night. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I don't think Alice could either. I skipped breakfast, while Alice nibbled on a nutrition bar again.

"I have to pick up Edward from the airport with Jazz." Alice said after awhile.

"Ok." I did not have anything else to say, Alice left quietly. I had to get out of here and do something to prepare myself for when Edward arrived. My nerves were going insane in my stomach just thinking about it. Good thing I didn't have anything for breakfast. I hurried to my black Mercedes Benz in a rush to work. I worked as an Associate Editor in Journalism, while still taking some classes. I drove at fifty miles an hour. _Please don't be late. _I rushed inside the building and into the elevator. I blew out a breath of relief.

"Which level are you on ma'am?" Someone murmured beside me. I jumped startled. They chuckled softly.

"Oh...umm..level twenty-one." I gasped.

"You must be Isabella Swan correct?" The man asked. I glanced at him. He had blonde hair, it was pushed back in a sloppy way. He had ocean blue eyes.

"Bella...for short." I tried to smile at him.

"Mike. Mike Newton." He offered his hand. I shook it gingerly, a smile formed on his face.

"Nice to meet you." The elevator bell rang.

"Oh this is my floor." I said.

"I'll see you around Bella." Mike nodded as I walked away. I rushed to my desk, as I sat in the chair sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. This is going to be the worst day of my life. I had to admit. Some guy greets me in an elevator, that never happened. Alice's 'arrogant ass' of a brother was coming to visit and I feel like there's a time bomb just waiting to explode.

"Isabella?" My boss, Mr J. Jenks asked quietly. I huffed. I really was not in a good mood today.

"Yes sir?" I asked, as politely as I could manage. He smiled slightly.

"I need you to edit this article for the New York times. It's just a short summary about gas prices and sales." He informed me, handing me the article.

"Ok, no problem. When do you need it by?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at seven. No later." He told me sternly.

"Of course." I nodded. I glanced briefly over the article. Gas prices were rising once again. If I would have made a five hundred dollar bet on that, I would have five hundred dollars. This sucks. I brought up the file on my computer and started editing. I was half way through the summary when my phone started going off. I looked at the caller id for a moment. Alice. This probably was not going to be good news.

"Yes Alice."

"Hey Bella." Alice sounded guilty and innocent all at the same time. I was frightened already.

"Alright what do you need?" I asked warily. I knew something I would not agree to was coming.

"Bel-la, would you go out to eat with my family and I tonight? I'm going to need your company." She asked in her bell like tone. All sweet and innocent. Until she drags me to a mall the size of a football stadium.

"Why?"

"Edward's going to be there. Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Em. Jasper and I. I have a real bad feeling about it, and I really, really want you to be there. Please?" She begged.

"Fine, What time?" I didn't feel like trying to come up with excuses not to go. Alice would not believe a thing I tell her anyway. She always knew when I was lying my ass off. I was a terrible liar.

"Could you be there in forty minutes? It's at La Belle's." I snorted at the name.

"No problem."

"Thank you Bella!" She crooned.

"Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Bella!" I hung up, muttering to myself about evil pixies. I slowly pulled into the parking lot next to a silver Volvo.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I growled stepping out of my car.

"Reservation for Cullen." I told the women who had greeted me.

"Right over there." She gestured towards the right. I glanced around until I seen Alice waving me over. I took a deep breath. _Get this over with Bella._ I began my walk of shame toward the Cullen's table. Alice hugged me right away.

"Don't kill me Bella." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Bella." Esme smiled at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hello Esme, how are you?" I asked, politely.

"I'm wonderful Bella." She patted my back.

"It's great to see you again Bella." Carlisle told me.

"You too."

Alice pulled me down into the seat next to hers. She frowned at me innocently. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie Speaking quietly to one another. Jasper was talking to Carlisle. I wondered where Edward was. I truthfully wasn't looking forward to meeting him, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Edward will be back in a moment, he stepped out for a phone call." Carlisle told everyone. Rosalie snorted ignorantly. I wanted to laugh for some reason, but I held it back. A bronze head of hair caught my attention, he was walking straight this way. He had a charcoal grey button up on with the first two buttons open. His face was chiseled perfectly. He came up to the table putting a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle hurried out of his and hugged the man. Who was he? Oh. Oh shit. That handsome bastard was Edward. My jaw fell without my permission. I hope drool wasn't dripping down my chin, that would be humiliating. Everyone eventually finished greeting him, except Rosalie. She just glared at him.

"Oh Edward, this is Bella. Bella this is Edward." Carlisle gestured toward me. I gulped as Edward's green eyes landed on me. He stared at me for a long moment, while I was trapped staring into his eyes. Then, he smiled this crooked grin. I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Hi Bella." He shook my hand.

"Hi." He chuckled. I was speechless, I barely could get one 'hi' to come out of my mouth. He sat in the seat across from me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice whispered to me. I froze.

'Yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled Where the hell was I supposed to look throughout dinner? If I looked forward I would be looking at...him. I glanced upward. Shit. He was looking at me. I felt the blush creep across my face and looked away.

"How has work been for you Edward?" Carlisle asked after a few moments.

"Great. It's stressful at times, but I have a good time." Edward responded, taking a sip of the wine in front of him.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Alice wondered. Edward froze for a moment.

"Awhile." He said simply. He glanced up at me. Our eyes locked again. Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me. No one else seemed to be paying any attention to us.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?" Edward asked after a moment.

"Associate editor in journalism."

"Wow, have you written your own articles yet?" He wondered.

"No, I'm still taking some classes. When I get my bachelors I will."

"How old are you Bella?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Twenty two, you?" He chuckles.

"What?" I asked, worried I said something wrong.

"Nothing. I'm twenty seven." He murmured, grimacing. I smiled.

"How long are you actually staying for Mr Cullen?" I asked, in a teasing tone. I have no idea what came over me in that moment to say that. He smirked, his green eyes seemed to light up. He leaned forward a little. The famous blush rose to my face again.

"Your blushing Bella." He chuckled, leaning away from me. I could not believe he just did that. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I noticed everyone was staring at us with unreadable expressions. Edward must have realized it at the same time as I did. He pursed his lips. Everyone had become silent for awhile, until the conversation started up again. Edward met my stare and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, hiding my laughter. Esme and Carlisle paid the bill and we all said our good bye's before we left.

"Edward's staying with us Bella." Alice told me as we walked outside.

"What? Why?" I almost shouted, horrified.

"If he stays with Em and Rose, Rose will kill him." Alice said.

When Alice and I finally made it back, I plopped down onto the couch, I was so tired. It really was the longest and strangest day of my life. There was a knock at the door. Uh oh that would be Edward.

"Come in Edward." Alice shouted from the kitchen. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Hey Alice." I heard his velvety voice a few feet away. My stomach was in knots. I heard footsteps coming closer to where I lay. It's just Alice. I told myself. I felt a presence near me, I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was hovering above me from the sofa with an amused expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smirking. I glared at him, pushing myself off the sofa.

"I'm fine thank you. Im going to bed. Goodnight." I grimaced at him for a moment before shuffling off toward my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_"Are you okay?" He asked, smirking. I glared at him, pushing myself off the sofa._

_"I'm fine thank you. Im going to bed. Goodnight." I grimaced at him for a moment before_

_shuffling off toward my room._

I had woken up in the middle of that night realizing I had never finished the summary report for gas prices. I panicked debating what I should do. Turning in the summary late would be a very, very bad idea. Not doing it at all would get me fired. I decided to just finish it up on my laptop and e-mail to Mr. Jenks right away so that way I could sleep in. Perfect.

I went through the report as fast as I could before my eyes gave out on me. At last I finished it and snuggled into my bed and fell asleep. I was in a meadow, laying in the green grass looking up at the sky. The sun was hidden just behind the tall trees, I felt happy in that moment. I wasn't searching for anything in this dream it was like it was already there. Whatever it was I have been searching for, for the past few months. I tried to figure out what it was while watching the clouds in the sky slowly move together. The clouds suddenly became darker almost black. It started pouring rain. Thunder striking loudly around me.

I shot up in my bed gasping, covering my mouth to stop from screaming. I searched frantically around me. Realization hit me, I was still safe in my room. Alice was just behind my closed door. In the kitchen, cooking maybe with Jasper perhaps. I let out a slow breath of relief. I sat in bed trying to calm myself for a few minutes before I decided to take a warm shower.

I quickly dressed in a faded blue pair of jeans with a dark blue v neck t shirt.

I stopped abruptly when I walked into the kitchen. Instead of finding Alice sitting in the chair, a bronze head was there taking a sip of coffee. Who the hell did he think he was walking in...Oh! Alice's brother stayed here...last night. Where the hell was Alice?

Edward turned slightly in his seat, his green orbs met mine and a small smile crept on his face.

"Alice left awhile ago with Jasper. I think they were going to a play called _'Wicked_'." Edward turned his attention back to his coffee and the newspaper that was in front of him. Please tell me he's leaving to go somewhere. Anywhere but here, alone with...me. Please! I inhaled and slowly walked over to grab a cup of coffee for myself.

"So, do you have any plans for today Mr.. Cullen?" I asked, apparently trying to sound casual wasn't going to happen instead it came out harsher than expected. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are we in a bad mood or did you just happen to wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He quipped, I glared at him when he looked away.

"You didn't answer my question." I murmured. I kept my eyes away from his. I could almost see the smirk on his face now. I wanted to hit something. Well not just anything, I wanted to hit him for being an ass. Rosalie did warn me the other night. Damnet. I should've have listened to her because she was right.

"It's a Saturday. I figured I could relax a little." My face scrunched up as I glanced at him, he almost looked smug. Smug bastard. I sure as hell was not planning on staying here with him.

"Do you have any plans today?" He asked after a comfortable moment of silence. I pursed my lips.

"It depends." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. Edward had a livid expression.

"On?" He urged.

"Well, if you act like a smug bastard all the time, I think I could find something to do other than to hang around here." I smirked at him. Edward crossed his arms, a crooked grin forming on his face.

"You have a bit of a temper don't you?" He asked.

"I suppose so." I murmured.

"I'm sure they have anger management classes here in New York." He said quietly. I laughed bitterly.

"I do not need anger management." I said sternly.

"Ok then you would have no problem being locked up in an apartment with Alice's big brother for a day." He retorted. So, I pouted like a two year old because I knew he was right and it sucked. I couldn't even sneak and punch something quickly because he would know. We ended up making a bet. If I ended up punching anything including his face I would have to take anger management classes for a month. If I won, he would have to let Alice pick out his clothes for a week. It was a fair deal if you asked me.

"This is by far the worst bet I have ever made." He shook his head disgusted. I grinned, I was proud of it.

"You're the one that came up with the idea if I remember correctly." I said, now I was the smug one with the grin on my face.

"Well..pissing you off can't be that hard now could it?" He replied. Ass. I rolled my eyes and pretended that he didn't affect me.

"What are we supposed to do all day anyway? If we sit here trying to piss the other off all day eventually one of us is going to end up killing the other." I crossed my arms with an annoyed expression. Edward seemed to find it outright hilarious and roared into laughter. I narrowed my eyes and threw myself onto the couch. Edward eventually calmed down and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"What do you usually do on Saturdays Bella?" He asked curiously. I sighed.

"I don't know. I walk through the park and think about things or im working my ass off writing a report for my boss."

"And Alice?" I grimaced.

"She's out shopping or out with Jasper on romantic dates. Same old same old." I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Edward who was smiling at me, I quickly looked away, the blush creeping on my face again. Bastard.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Your blushing." He said, he was grinning at me wickedly.

"Shut up you ass." I smacked his arm. Edward laughed.

"Alright let's try going for a walk in the park." Edward suggested, getting up from the sofa.

"Now?" I wined. Edward chuckled.

"Yes now, let's go." I growled at him and lead the way out of the building. We walked in a comfortable silence for awhile looking around the park. People we're laying around comfortably in the open grass with picnic blankets and snacks put away in small baskets. Kids we're running around with each, it looked like they we're playing tag. Older people we're sitting on benches silently talking to one another.

"I have an idea." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me cutting me off from my daydream.

"Alright shoot." I chuckled, he looked giddy and I couldn't be the one to ruin that even if he was an ass.

"Twenty questions. I'll go first." He suggested, grinning at me.

"Fine go ahead." I said amused.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I lied. No way was I telling him my new favorite color that I had since yesterday.

"Ok your turn." He chuckled.

"What's your favorite color?" He looked guilty for a split second before he became casual again.

"I'd have to say...brown." His head was turned the other direction when I tried to see his expression.

"What's your favorite movie Bella?" He asked, his eyes we're now on me again.

I felt the blush creep on my face. His eyes widened waiting for my response.

"Oh fine. It's Pride and Prejudice." I looked away.

"I have problems trying to understand that movie. It makes me sick." His face scrunched up. I laughed at his expression.

"I'm going to force you to sit with me and watch it sometime." I teased. Edward smiled at me.

"Your going to kill me ten minutes into the movie Bella." He chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I insult them every time they speak."

"I'll just duck tape your mouth shut then."

"That works." He chuckled.

"What do you do in Boston?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm a doctor." He said simply.

"Care to explain that?" I asked timidly.

"What else is there to say? I help people and I save some of those from dying." He said sincerely.

"Ok. Ok you successfully escaped answering the question." I told him. Edward grinned at me.

We continued talking for what seemed like hours going back and forth with questions. Other than movies I noticed Edward and I had a lot in common with music, books, we both played an instrument. Edward has played the Piano since he was three and I was the one for guitar since I was ten.

"Think you could play me a song some time?" I wondered. Edward smirked a little before smiling down at me again.

"If you'll play the guitar for me, then sure." He said.

"Deal."

"We should probably get back now, Alice is probably looking for us." He said almost sadly.

"Let's go." As soon as we walked into the apartment Alice was glaring at us.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She hissed.

"Calm down Alice, we just went for a walk in the park to get to know each other." Edward said soothingly with his velvet like voice that made my heart flutter. What the hell is wrong with me? I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Oh. Really?" Alice asked intrigued, a smile that said _evil_. She already had a wicked plan or idea in her little pixie like head of hers and boy was I not going to let whatever the hell it was happen. I would stop her. Somehow.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter drove me insane!**

**Have fun... **

**Oh by the way I do NOT own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV**

That weekend ended just as quickly as it started, despite the fact that I originally thought it was going to the worst weekend of my life since Edward was coming in from Boston and everyone seemed tense and wary of everything until Edward actually arrived and the heat actually cooled from everyone well almost everyone, Rosalie was still getting used to having Edward around. I was ok with it, I guess. I just was not comfortable with him staying in the same apartment room as me, just one door away.

I woke up bright and early Monday morning in a bad mood. I rushed to the office glaring at everything in sight including Mike Newton who stared at me with a worried expression and walked away. I slammed doors, slamming papers on my desk and getting frustrated with everything. I almost broke the keyboard on my desk when it almost fell to the ground because of me being the klutz I am, somehow managed to get my leg caught in the cord. Mike kept his distance, hopefully he knew I wasn't up for his flirting crap today. I was not interested and he knew it, he just never gave up. Finally I had finished the stack of reports, summaries and article statements on my desk and filed them away.

I went through the same routine for the rest of the long and miserable week until at last it was Friday. I took the day off and planned to have the entire day to myself. I sat in the kitchen at the table with my favorite cereal cinnamon toast crunch and an orange juice, no longer in a bad ass mood. I was thankful I did not have to deal with Mike Newton today, I almost wanted to celebrate.

"Bella, don't you have to work today?" Alice asked me, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, I took the day off," I said happily.

"Everyone is going to the bar tomorrow, will you come with us?" Alice pouted at me.

"Alice." I wined.

"Bella you need a break, come to the bar with us and if you don't I'll grab you by your hair." Alice threatened me. Other than shopping, Alice definitely had a thing for threats.

"I hate you." I mumbled at her, glaring.

"You love me and you know it." Alice called back at me as she closed the door. I was alone, at last!

"Yes! Thank you!" I yelled at no one in particular.

* * *

**EPOV**

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to my new office room. It was surprisingly big for a doctors office. My desk was neatly laid out with a computer a fax machine and a separate printer. The file cabinet was to the right of my desk. I sat down in the comfortable leather chair and glanced around my new office taking it all in. I hoped I was doing the right thing. Living in Boston was only complicating my life, being so close to Tanya. Living in the same city as her was enough to drive me away. New York seemed far enough for me. Alice was here. With Emmett, Jasper and...Rosalie. I frowned to myself slightly and Bella. _Moving to New York was the right thing. _I told myself. I was terrified to tell anyone I was actually moving here. Alice would take to it ok, I think. Emmett, I had no idea. Rosalie might just stab me when I tell her. Of course Esme and Carlisle would be very happy to have me living close to home again.

I knew I had to get my own place eventually, Living with Alice and Bella for a little while longer won't kill me.

I had never met Bella Swan before. Alice always talked about her, whenever I called her to ask how she was. I was glad Alice had such a good friend. The night I met her I was blown away. In Boston, women practically threw their selves at me. It was completely nuts. They winked at me, purposely wore skirts that rode up too high whenever they bent down and they purposely did exactly that to me, trying to get a rise out of me. When I continued keeping my distance from them, they just became frustrated with me and would not stop, no matter how many times I tried to tell them I was not interested. Bella was the total opposite. She did nothing to throw herself at me. When I actually had gotten the chance to talk to her, she was like no women I had ever met.

I was completely thrown off by her. The day we walked in the park getting to know one another I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off her. When we returned, Alice was already onto us, but there was nothing to hide and I told her the truth we were just getting to know each and yet, Alice still had that evil gleam in her eyes. She had something up her sleeve. I was worried.

"Dr Cullen?" Someone called, gently knocking on my open door. I shot up from my seat, my silent revery would have to wait.

"Yes?" I asked, politely.

"Do you like your office?" The man asked.

"Oh, yes. It's great." I said, showing some enthusiasm.

"Good, I'm James by the way. So, what did you degree in?" James wondered, sitting in one of the chairs across from mine.

"I'm a pediatrician. What about you?"

"Oncologist," I nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you then. It was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen." He offered his hand. I shook it obligingly.

I narrowed my as he closed the door. Odd. I decided to leave, and start tomorrow. I hurried to my Volvo, just as my cell vibrated. Shit. I looked at the caller id. I froze, gaping at the name on my phone. _Don't answer it. _

"Hello?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Edward, it's Tanya."

"I'm busy at the moment Tanya," I lied. I left so I didn't have to deal with this and now she was calling me.

"Mason needs you Edward," She said quietly. Fuck no. She was not going to do this to me, Not again. I ended the call, quickly speeding off toward Alice and Bella's, I needed to be alone.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice had called about ten minutes ago. Her and Rosalie we're having a girls night out and invited me along, I agreed quickly wanting to get out of this apartment. I jumped in the shower quickly and dressed in my casual jeans and a t-shirt with a grey sweat jacket. I was watching TV in the kitchen. Yeah it was a small TV, but TV's didn't really belong in kitchens anyway. I heard the door open and shuffling around.

"Alice?" I called. I made no attempt to get up to see who it was.

"No it's Edward,"Edward called back, I heard his graceful footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Oh great. I silently groaned to myself and there he was, Edward in all his glory leaning against the wall.

"I didn't know anyone was here," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I took the day off, now I'm waiting for Alice and Rose to pick me up." I informed him.

"Ah, what are you girls planning?"

"I have no idea, they wouldn't tell me." I grimaced. Me and Edward both jumped when we heard the apartment door slam closed.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. I had no idea such a small girl had a big mouth like that.

"Alice would you please tone it down a notch, you have neighbors you know." Edward told Alice as she marched into the kitchen with a tight expression.

"Oh shut up Edward, Me and Bella have a date. Let's go Bella." Alice's words were slurred and she was talking too slow. Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me from the kitchen table.

"Alice are you drunk?" I asked, horrified. I heard her mumble something about sheep and something about loosening up**. **Alice was drunk alright. How much wine did she have tonight and where the hell was Jasper to stop her?

"I think your too drunk to go anywhere Alice." Edward said sternly, pulling Alice away from me and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off." Edward rolled his eyes at me and made a drunk expression as he walked Alice toward her room. I giggled.

"You know how much I love Bella?"I heard Alice mumbling to Edward, I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. I liked drunk Alice. Edward came back into the kitchen with a horrified expression on his face, I raised my eyebrows.

"She's drunk." Edward muttered, he looked terrified.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I've never seen Alice that drunk in my life." He ran his hand across his forehead emphasizing. I chuckled.

"Have you talked to Jasper?" I wondered.

"No, you?" He asked, sitting down across from me.

"No, I wonder where he was..." I mused.

"I should call him and let him know Alice is passed out." Edward frowned to himself as he grabbed his cell from his pocket.

"Good luck." Edward snorted at me and whispered a '_thank you.' _

"Jasper? It's Edward." Edward spoke into the phone after a moment. I heard Jasper's voice through the phone but could not get what he was saying.

"I called to let you know Alice was pretty drunk when she came home. She's asleep in bed now." Edward informed him. I heard more talking from the other end.

"Alright, Bye Jasper." Edward ended the call.

"Jasper said that Rosalie came home drunk too. Emmett was pissed because Rosalie told him she would not drink any alcohol tonight. Emmett called Jasper and told him Alice was probably drunk too." Edward laughed to himself after a moment.

"So much for going out tonight." I muttered. Edward looked sincere for a moment.

"We could go out and do something, if you'd like..." I could see a light blush rise on his cheeks, I laughed at him. He stared at me incredulously.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He pouted, damn he looked adorable when he did that. Oh shut up Bella, you're a helpless push over.

"I didn't know Edward Cullen blushed." I teased him. Right on cue, the crooked grin appeared on his face.

"I'm not the only that blushes." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh please, everyone blushes once in awhile."

"Not as much as you do." He shot back.

"Shut up,"

"Do you still want to go out somewhere?"

"Depends on what where your planning to take me Cullen." I smirked at him.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Unless your too chicken to go out alone with me." Edward said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Let's go smart ass." I grabbed his forearm and tugged him out of the room.

"You have a strong grip." Edward told me, rubbing his wrist.

"Thank you." I said, proud of myself. Once we were out in the parking lot,

"We're taking my car," Edward said, turning to face me.

"Hell no. We're taking mine." I argued. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't look at me like that, Let's go." I tried pulling him toward my car, but I didn't get any where. We were still in the same spot we had been a minute ago, Edward had a cocky grin on his face.

"Ass." I mumbled at him, giving up. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his car.

"I get to drive." I stated. Edward stared at me with a very skeptical expression.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, now hand over the keys buddy." I held my hand out expectantly.

"I don't think so, Swan." Usually I was too stubborn to give up, but I decided to just let the cocky ass drive his own damn car.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked, buckling the seatbelt.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Well, that's too bad." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?"

"Yes I did." Edward stared at me, expressionless.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, returning his attention to the road. Edward pulled into a parking lot, I looked up curiously.

"Your taking me to a bar?" I asked, bewildered.

"It's a special bar." I crossed my arms, stubbornly.

"If you would go inside with me, you'll see what I mean." Edward told me, stepping out of the car and coming around to open my door for me.

"I could have opened the door myself." I growled, Edward smirked at me.

Edward opened the door to the bar for me purposely, I glared at him. When I walked in, I glanced around the bar, it was almost empty in here, there were about five people in here, one of them being the bartender. Something caught my eye from the corner of the bar. A piano, I grinned at Edward encouragingly.

"Oh so you remember."

"Of course I do, now would you please play for me Edward?" I batted my eyelashes at him, smiling sweetly. Edward's expression changed from teasing to love sick puppy in a second. I giggled, it was nice to know I affected him.

"Your going to be the death of me." He muttered as he sat down at the piano.

"Sit with me." He gestured next to him with a smug smile. I glanced sideways at Edward, who was staring at me.

"Are you going to play or stare at me all night?"

"I'm trying to think of something to play." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and waited to hear something. A soft melody began playing as I watched Edward's hands slide over the piano. Then, I recognized the melody almost right away. He was playing '_Clair De Lune'_.

I smiled as I continued to listen to Edward play.

"Do you know this one Bella?" Edward asked after a moment.

"Clair De Lune." I smiled at him.

"Impressive. What about this one?"

A quieter and sort of darker melody began playing as Edward's hands touched the keys. Edward was looking at me expectantly.

"Moonlight Sonata." Edward smiled at me, approving.

"You like the classics?"

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"I never met a girl that liked the classics, it's all rap these days." He cringed, gagging, I laughed at him.

"You know you still have to play something on the guitar someday." Edward reminded me.

"Edward, I'm not that good."

"Bella have you not been playing since you were ten or were you just trying to impress me?"

"Your not that lucky Cullen."

"Bella?" A voice asked.

* * *

**Hmm...any guesses as to who that may be? this was the hardest chapter i had to write so far and now im tired. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: **_"Bella?" A voice asked._

* * *

**BPOV**

I whipped around to see Jacob standing there, his eyes flickering from me to Edward.

"Jacob?" I hopped up and ran into his arms. I hadn't seen Jacob in weeks, the last time we had gotten into this huge stupid fight because of his flirting, but now I simply didn't care; I missed him. Jacob's arms were wound around me now.

"I missed you too Bells." He chuckled into my hair. I pushed away from him as soon as I remembered I was still here with, Edward. I turned to see Edward looking at me with an unfathomable expression.

"Edward this is Jacob, Jacob this is Edward." I felt an odd tension rise in the air. Jacob seemed stiff and Edward was staring blankly at us. Edward slowly walked toward us, his eyes focused on me.

"I'm going to get a drink Bella, I'll give you two a minute." He smiled softly at me before turning away.

"Where have you been hiding lately?" Jacob's husky voice chimed in.

"Hiding at my apartment."

"When are you coming out to visit again?" Jacob frowned at me.

"I don't know, when I'm not busy."

"You just said you were hiding at your apartment, that's not busy." Jacob sneered cockily, I smacked his arm.

"I can't right now. Alice's brother, Edward just flew in and somehow the whole thing turned into a big deal for everyone...even me." I trailed off.

"The guy I just met?" Jacob glanced over me, I assume to look at Edward.

"Yeah, that's him." I chuckled humorlessly. I wonder when the hell he planned on flying back to Boston. I frowned to myself, that was rude.

"He's got his eyes on you..." Jacob snickered at me. I huffed, that was a load of crap.

"Nice try." I was not going to fall for that one.

"Whatever you say Bells, but I am the one that can actually see the guy staring at you." Jacob winked at me. I shoved his shoulder, I was already annoyed. Jacob eyes seemed to twinkle after a moment, it was one of those 'I'm up to no good.' evil glints, I became terrified of them after awhile.

"Jacob..." I warned, worried.

"Want to make him Jealous?" He leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"No." I hissed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"No." I glared at him. I was not going to let him get away this stupid idea.

* * *

**EPOV**

My stomach was in knots as I sat on the stool and watched them quietly talking to each other. I had no idea what it was, but I loathed that Jacob vile already. I tried to not glance at them every so often, but I found it impossible after awhile. I had a red wine in my hand, taking small sips of it as I watched them, never taking my eyes off either of them. Jacob was leaning toward Bella, whispering something in her ear.

"Sir, your going to break your hand if you grip the counter like that." The bartender said, pointing at my hand, my hand was bone white I was gripping the counter so hard. I slowly loosened my grip, the ache creeping in my hand from gripping so tightly. I discreetly shoved my hand in my pocket. I returned my attention back to Bella and Jacob, who were now embracing again. I sucked in a breath. This, this thing, whatever it was sucked. I hated having this feeling. I didn't even know what the hell this feeling was. I didn't have a name for it.

"You should really just ask the girl out mate." The guy next to me muttered, sincerly. I sighed. That was absurd, I can't ask Bella out, Alice would rip me into shreds, I think. I can't even imagine what Rosalie would do to me, if anything would be left of me at all when she was finished with me. I cringed.

"Edward you ready to go?" Bella asked, from behind me. I turned to look at her, relieved.

"Sure, if you are."

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I'd be able to keep my eyes open." She chuckled, I grinned at her and lead her outside to my Volvo.

I quickly strode around the car to open the door for her. She narrowed her eyes at me before climbing in. I smirked to myself as I walked around the car.

"So, who was that?" I asked curiously, glancing sideways at her.

"An old friend from high school." Bella said, nonchalantly.

"Sure Bella..." I teased her, smiling wickedly. She stared at me, her lips in a hard line.

"Oh please, Jacob and I are just friends."

"That's what they all say."

"I never dated Jacob Black." She glared at me. I pursed my lips tightly, that's all I wanted to hear.

* * *

**APOV**

I woke up, my head pounding twenty miles a minute. "Aww Shit!" I hit the mattress with my fist. This was by far the worst hang over I ever had. I gasped when I noticed two tablets next to my alarm.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled to myself as I took the tablets and sipped on the water.

After I had taken a shower and made myself presentable, I realized Edward was not sleeping on the pull out bed in the living room. I stared at the empty sofa blankly. Where the hell was Edward? I walked toward Bella's room her door was closed, that was normal. I pressed my head to her door and tried to listen to Bella's sleep talking to know she was in there. I didn't hear anything. What the hell?

"Bella?" I asked, as I slowly opened the door. Her bed was empty and still perfectly made. What. The. Fuck? Edward and Bella are both gone. I plopped down on her bed, confused. Where the hell could they be? Were they together? What the hell could they be doing? So many questions were flying around in my head. What if they came back, together? Thinking about this was not helping my pounding headache. I knew there was a reason I never drank as much as I had tonight. I heard a door closing quietly and two voices.

"I hope Alice is still asleep, she's going to have a terrible hang over in the morning." It was Edward. I froze just as I jumped up from Bella's bed.

"I feel bad for her, but seeing Alice drunk like that was hilarious." Bella laughed. I would get her back for that hmm, I wonder what I said that was so funny. I heard Edward faintly chuckle and he murmured something to her, before I heard him coming toward my room. Shit! I was in Bella's room.

I heard the door creak open. I bit my lip.

"Alice?" I heard Edward ask. I flew from Bella's room and into my room.

"Hi Edward." I smiled at him, inncoently. He jumped, spinning around to face me.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks for the Advil by the way." I smiled at him. He knew what was coming, I could see it in his expression.

"So Edward, where did you and Bella go?" I grinned at him. Bella appeared in the doorway. Her eyes bulging out her head momentarily.

"The bar." He said casually, trying to shrug it off.

"Any reason why?" I asked, curiously. Of course I had to get as much detail as I could. I mean it was my brother and my best friend for christ sake!

"Well, Bella wanted to go out tonight. You and Rose ended up drunk and could not go anywhere so I offered to take her out for awhile."

"Have a good time?" Edward glanced at Bella, frowning at her. Ah, they didn't want me to know about their little get away, I see how it is.

"Yeah." Edward murmured not exactly looking at me. Bella was standing in the door way, blushing madly. I wanted to laugh at how obvious they were.

"I'm off to bed. Night Alice...Edward." Bella said. I heard her door close after a short moment, followed by a loud sigh. I smirked. I was so right.

Edward glanced at me warily. "Night." He walked past me, closing the door behind him. I was laying in my bed, thinking about what I just witnessed. They already went out to get to know each other, no questions asked, but so soon? I was probably over analyzing this, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Tonight, they just seemed guilty. Bella was blushing and Edward seemed too guilty. I needed a plan. Bingo! I should get an award for my clever mind. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and falling asleep dreaming about Jasper.

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers block sucks, I hope you all know that. **

* * *

**BPOV**

On Saturday we all went to the bar, Alice had learned her lesson the other day and only had two glasses of champaign. Jasper had been sober for awhile and wanted to keep it that way, Emmett was clobbered and Rosalie was pissed when he told her she had gotten drunk the other night and now it was his turn. Edward could not make it, he had gotten a phone call right as we we're leaving and said he couldn't make it, for that I was a little thankful. Johnny Lang's band played at the bar, they played _'There's gotta be a change' _Rosalie freaked out and pulled Alice away to dance with her, I was crying I had been laughing so hard, Rosalie was not exactly dancing, it was more like hopping up and down like a jack rabbit. Alice pouted at me the whole time, begging me to help her. Emmett told anyone who asked him if that was his girlfriend out there that he had never met her before, I had honestly never laughed so hard in my life. Alice glared at me when she sat down beside me.

"Thanks so much for helping Bella." Alice glared at me.

"I'm sorry Aly, I promise not to laugh next time." I smiled at her sweetly. I watched Emmett trying to escape from Rosalie, he was still pretending he had no idea who she was.

"I'll make you a deal." Alice said after a moment.

"I'm not making any deals with you Alice."

"Then, you'll have no problem with me dragging you by your hair to the mall to go shopping tomorrow all day." I glared at the back of Alice's head as she pretended to be watching Rose and Emmett bicker.

"Alright, what is it Alice?" Alice smiled wickedly at me. This was not good, evil pixie. Please don't make me do anything I don't want to do. Oh shit, it was Alice, I should expect that much to happen.

"If you go out on a date this Friday, at any restaurant I want, I will not make you go shopping with me." Evil no good pixie. I almost cried as I stared at Alice, she had a fake innocent smile on her face, but her eyes told all. She was up to no good. Sometimes I really wished I can read minds, I would know what Alice was up to if I could. Just my luck.

"Deal." We shook on the deal. I really hated my horrible life and who the hell was I going to go on a date with? Robert Downy Junior? Oh boy, I dream too much.

* * *

**EPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I growled, smashing Alice's old alarm clock with my fist. I smiled to myself when the damn thing finally shut up. I hated Monday mornings, for one it was the first day of the week, which meant I had to go to work. Two, nobody likes Mondays, at least not since the eighteenth century. I went overtime on Saturday, and having to skip out on the bar with everyone to work, the woman who worked the nightshift on Saturdays was not able to make it in, her son was sick with the flu and her husband was at work. At least I got a bigger pay check, I chuckled darkly to myself. I took my time getting up and taking a long shower. After I had decided to finally come out and tell everyone I was going to move to New York, I went out to search for my own place. I still could not decide which one I was going to go with. I was debating between two buildings, one closer to Alice and Bella and the other was further away from everyone. I was leaning toward the one closer to everyone, which was exactly the reason I moved to New York to be close to my family again. Right?

I was typing out patients records and filing them away, when my phone buzzed. Why was Alice calling me now? She knew I was at work.

"Alice I'm busy at the moment." I spoke quickly into the phone as I filed.

"I know, do you think you could go on a date on Friday?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I might be busy, why?"

"Well, you remember Angela Weber right?"

"Yes, what about her?" A billion things were running through my head. Why would Alice be telling me this and asking me to go on a date?

"She likes this guy, Ben and she found out he was going out on a date with someone and we're trying to make him jealous but she needs a date to do that and I decided to ask you because your my favorite brother in the whole world." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Alice-" I sighed.

"Please, just do this one small tiny favor for me." Alice pleaded.

"I'll see if I can make it, no promises though." Why was I agreeing to this? Oh right because I fell for the 'favorite' brother crap. _Nice Edward._

"Thank you, Thank you dear brother." Alice squeaked.

"I'm going deaf now because of you Alice, thanks." I muttered at her.

"Sorry."

"Alright, good-bye Alice."

"Thank you."

"Mmhm." I ended the call. I hit my forehead with my fist.

* * *

**BPOV**

You know going to work everyday is one thing, you need the money, but having to deal with men like Mike Newton makes it impossible. I want to murder him, maybe I can pay someone to kill him for me, then I never have to deal with his flirtatious crap every time I walk in the building. He sits in the elevator and waits for me to arrive, smiles at me, presses the button, and then he's flirting like I'm the only women in the world.

My fists were clenched as I stared blankly at my computer screen. _Calm down Bella. _That is not helping, Thank you.

"Hey Bella?" Speaking of the devil, it's Mike Newton. _Just your luck Bella, looks like your stuck with him for life, oh wait marrying Mike Newton you wouldn't have a life. Oops._ Alright, where is a weapon, I don't care how big or small it is, as long as it's sharp enough to kill Mike Newton.

"What?" I growled, turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to...umm...do you want to go...out with...me?" He stuttered, his eyes not meeting mine. I would have laughed my ass off at him, but i was not that hateful.

"I can't."

"Why not?" He demanded. Damn, harsh much?

_Lie Bella, Lie until you can't lie anymore. _"I have a boyfriend." _That was the worst lie I have ever heard! Shut up Bella! _

"What?...Oh." Mike's eyes narrowed as he glared at the floor. I bit my lip, waiting for the worst. Please do not ask who...

"What is his name?" Fuck! Fuck! fuck! What the hell would his name be? _Lie Bella!_

I said the first name that came to my head. "Edward." Ooh Shit...oh shit. Did I just say Edward? Oh. My. God. Not good, not good at all.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I froze, I literally wanted to duck tape my big mouth shut. _God Bella, you are such an idiot!_

"Maybe." I could feel the heat rising to my face. I was probably burning bright red.

"How do you know him?" I asked suddenly.

"His ex-wife. I..." His what? Ex-wife? Edward was married? What. The. Fuck?

"What?" I barked.

"What?" Mike looked at me confused.

"Nothing, nothing." I frowned. Edward had been married? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me this?

"I met with Tanya, she is a journalist from Boston and we both we're working on the same report and we had to meet up in Boston to discuss it and Edward had been there with her." So her name was Tanya, was it? Ok. Ok this was too much to take in a matter of five minutes.

"Mike, I have to go. I'm not feeling very well...right now. If you'll excuse me." I wanted to throw up. I swallowed loudly, as I hurried past him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mike hurried to my side.

"I have to go."

"You were fine a minute ago." He murmured worried.

"I'm sick, please leave me alone." I croaked.

"Ok. I hope you feel better Bella." I nodded quickly and rushed to my car. I sighed, as soon as I closed the car door. I raced back to the apartment, I wanted to scream my head off at him or Alice, why didn't Alice tell me this? Why the hell we're they keeping this from me?

I slammed the door closed as hard as I could when I got in. I could feel the anger in the pit of my stomach rising, I was going to combust. I froze as I noticed Edward and Alice staring at me with wide eyes. They looked like they were in a middle of a fight. Good, their warmed up for what's about to come next.

"Bella?" Edward asked, worried. _Oh shut the hell up Playboy! _I wanted to yell.

"You. Have. Alot of explaining to do." I growled at him.

* * *

**Reviews=cookies and milk. Yeah, that's all I have dudes. Get used to it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Time dragged by as usual. Patients coming in and out, ambulances blaring sirens every other hour. I still don't know why exactly I became a pediatrician, but I know I liked being a hero and saving lives whenever I could; it was a very exhilarating feeling. Tanya had called four times in the past week, I ignored her calls as much as possible. I would give anything to see Mason again, but it just wasn't going to happen right now. I shook my thoughts away as I fumbled with the keys into Alice's place.

Alice was glaring at me as I closed the door.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, stupidly.

"You tell me." She shot back. Okay that works. I tried to remember if there was something I was supposed to tell her...nothing came up.

"Well, I have no idea Alice." I glared back at her.

"When are you going to tell Bella, Edward?" Bella? Tell Bella what? I stared at Alice, confused.

"About Tanya and Mason." She hissed, her jaw clenched. Oh. Fuck. I was not going to talk to her about this right now. Telling Bella about Tanya and Mason? The thought scared the life out of me. What would she say? She would hate me, I know she would.

"I wasn't planning on telling her," I said quietly. Alice raised her eyebrows at me. I was fucked.

"Why not?" I frowned at her.

"I don't know." I was lying, I knew why I didn't want to talk to Bella about Tanya, I would not be able to bare the look of dissapointment and anger on her face, my heart ached. Alice was silent across from me, for a long moment.

"Edward..." Alice trailed off, she narrowed her eyes at me suspisciously.

"Can we just let this go Alice? I don't want to talk about this right now, ok?" I turned away from her.

"Admit it Edward, I know you and I know how you feel about her." Alice said, behind me. I froze, damnet. Of course Alice would know, she knew everything. Truthfully, I had no idea how I felt about Bella, I knew I couldn't stand to see her with Jacob or any guy for that matter._ Jealous much Edward?_ Well, that would put a name to it. I was jealous and a lot of other things when it came to Bella. Stunning, admiration, beauty, stubborn, I honestly could go on forever about her.

"I have no idea what your talking about Alice." I lied. I knew I had no way to get out of this, whether I liked it or not. Alice was right, and she damn well knew it.

"Your lying Edward. Why keep all of this from her? The sooner you tell her the better. " The better? The sooner she ran away from me screaming as she goes? That's better?

"It doesn't matter." I snarled, my fists were clenched tightly.

"Edward calm down." Alice soothed, rubbing my shoulder.

"If I tell Bella, she'll run from me and I don't know I would be able to live with that." I felt like I would die if she ran away, it hurt to think about it. I felt like a possessive fool; Bella was not mine. I was becoming a girl over Bella now, I have it bad...

"Bella doesn't run away Edward. She faces things head on, like you." That was good. I let out a ragged breath, I didn't know I was holding. Bella was stubborn, more stubborn than any women I have ever met, that's why she doesn't run from things. Bella wasn't a coward, like me. She would still run from me as stubborn as she is.

"I can't." A door slammed, making me and Alice jump two feet in the air. I stared at Bella wide eyed, standing in the door way. She was glaring at me. No. No, she did not hear our conversation, I told myself. _She knows..._

"Bella?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You. Have. A lot of explaining to do." She growled at me, glaring and this is where she runs away. _Hold yourself together, until your alone, at least._

* * *

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward's response, glaring at him. I did not know why I was so mad at him. Alice silently walked toward the kitchen. Edward stared at me with a pained expression. I was not going to give in this time. Truthfully, I didn't know Edward all that much, I just had no idea why I was so mad...

"Walk with me, Bella." He tried to smile at me.

"No."

"I'll explain everything to you along the way." He said sincerly. His eyes held something, he was hiding it, but it was there.

"Fine." We walked silently down the hall and into the elevator. I felt Edward's stare and kept my gaze straight ahead, I couldn't look at him.

"What do you want to know?" Edward asked, glancing sideways at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are married?"

"I was married, Bella. I divorced Tanya years ago."

"What else have you not told me?" Before I knew it, he's going to tell me he spent time in prison for murdering his wife.

"How did you find out Bella?" He asked, after a moment. Oops, I did not plan on having to explain my conversation with Mike Newton.

"That's not important right now." I muttered, blushing. That was a dead give away.

"Your blushing?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Alright, Mike Newton came up to me today-"

"Mike Newton? You know him?" Edward asked, shocked.

"He works in the same office building as me." Edward's fists were clenched, eyes hard.

"Edward?" I grabbed his forearm before I realized it, I quickly took my hand back.

"Sorry." I muttered, not looking at him.

"Bella, do you like him?" I glanced at Edward's expression, he just seemed curious.

"No, he flirts with me non stop. Would you like to murder him for me?" I pouted at him. Damn him, he was distracting me and he was damn good at it too. If only he didn't look like Adonis himself, I would still be one pissed off bitch.

"Sure, tell me when and where and it's done." Edward smirked at me, I chuckled. Back to business.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured.

"Anything."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, you are planning on living here and I'm with your family twenty four-seven. I just don't understand why you chose not to tell me." I was rambling and I knew it. but I couldn't get why he would not tell me.

Edward sighed. He grabbed me by my arm and gently pulled me down to sit on the bench. I realized we had walked all the way to the park already. _Time flies when your having fun._ This isn't fun...this was like hell, but with drama and a greek god mixed together.

Edward stared at me for a long moment causing me to blush and look away.

"Edward." I warned, glaring at him. He laughed loudly before becoming serious again.

"I was afraid." I stared at him, what did he mean by that? Why would he be afraid to tell me? Edward wouldn't look at me, his gaze locked on the ground.

"Why?" I wondered, still shocked. Edward frowned at me for a moment before intertwining our fingers. I could not move, even if I wanted to.

"I don't think now is the right time for that answer." Edward smirked. Now that was mysterious and one hell of an answer I did not see coming.

I pursed my lips. "That's one hell of an answer, Edward." I chuckled. Edward laughed, I could listen to him laugh all day, if he would let me.

"You have no idea."

"Bella?" Edward frowned slightly.

"What?" I noticed his gaze was locked on the ground again. Oh no...This is where he confesses to murdering his wife. My life sucked. I meet Adonis himself and he has a court date for a life sentance, I didn't even ask him to marry me yet. _Jeesh Bella, talk about dramatic. You really would have been a great Juliet. Romeo would be in a jail cell in your story, sad to say. _I really hated my inbred mind. I never knew what it would come up with next.

"Bella?" Edward asked again with a slightly worried expression.

"Sorry...I was...thinking about something."

"There's one more thing, I haven't told you yet and I don't think you know about it." Edward sounded wary.

"What is it?" I sighed, So much for meeting Adonis, right in one end and out the other. Edward seemed to prepare himself.

"Is it really that bad?" I mumbled, hopefully he didn't hear that.

"I hope not." He muttered, so he had heard me.

"I...umm...Ihaveason." I did not catch that. Was he speaking french?

"I have a son, Bella." Edward spoke slowly, his voice grave and guarded. He has a son? _Pshh! Bella and you thought he was a cereal killer? What a lune..._

_"_Ah that's...that's a...a...wonderful." I was speechless. Not mad or sad, just numb. Edward has a son, really? That was hard for me to believe. The laidback, flirty, twenty-seven year old has a son. My life really was a long bumpy road, I have a long sixty years before I died. _You better get used to it Bella. _Maybe if I'm lucky I will not fall in love, who would want that? I mean look at Edward, he has a son and divorced his wife. Love sucks.

"Wonderful?" He asked, his voice rising a slightly higher tone.

"Yeah...I guess you could say I have nothing to say." I shrugged, was there something wrong with me?

Edward stared at me. "So Bella, tell me about your conversation with Mike." He smiled crookedly at me. Cocky ass.

"I don't think now is the right time for that story." I mocked him, smugly. Edward chuckled, rolling his green eyes. _He was too charming for his own good. _

"Don't tell me. Just know this Bella Swan, I will find out...eventually." He said in a deep voice. I laughed at him.

"Good luck with that." I patted his shoulder, oh we we're still holding hands. I shoved my hand in my pocket. Edward smirked down at his now empty hand. _Smooth Bella, real smooth..._Shut up already.

"What's his name?" I asked, as we started walking again.

"Hmm?" Edward murmured, he seemed to have been thinking about something.

"What's your son's name?" Curiousity kills the cat, what can I say?

"Mason." Edward had a slight blush on his face, I giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward pouted. I was putty when it came to Edward. My legs were turning to jelly.

"You were blushing." I teased.

"Oh, well that's your fault." Edward grinned at me.

"My fault?"

"You are silly and quite charming." He told me, smiling. Cue the blush. Did he just flirt with me or was I dreaming?

"And your trying too hard, Cullen." I grinned at him.

"Is it working?" He muttered.

"Well if it wasn't I would be in Switzerland by now." I chuckled. Edward smiled at me, and he moved so quickly I didn't see it coming, his hand was intertwined with mine again.

"Nice move slick." I chuckled, raising our intertwined fingers.

"You said it was working, Swan." His crooked grin was back in full force and his green eyes were practically glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. =( **

* * *

**EPOV**

I was on autopilot throughout the week, working my ass off. Patient after patient, it was endless to say the least. I loved talking to kids, it was fascinating listening to the silly things they can come up with. The worst part of my job was when I would have to give shots or stitches and the younger children usually cried the entire time, it was the hardest thing I had to do. Sometimes I was lucky enough, merely talking to them and asking questions about them or what they like-I could get away with not having them cry while I treated them, for that I was thankful.

My assistant, Victoria was dating James. She still flirts endlessly with me, harmless, but un nerving. I took a swig from my water bottle just as Emmett knocked on my door, inviting himself in.

"Knock much?"

"I did." I chuckled humorlessly at him.

"You invited yourself into my thrown and I don't recall granting you permission to do so."

"Why so formal?"

"Mmm look around Em." I gestured around my office.

"I don't see anything."

"Of course you don't, your stupidity blinds you." Harsh, but I was not in the mood for games, apparently.

"Is it a woman, Edward?" I pursed my lips, in thought. _Bella._ I internally groaned.

"I haven't figured that out yet." I sounded exhausted. Bella was only a woman who was a friend. Who happened to be too beautiful for her own good and is completely obvious to it. Her favorite color was green. Why green? Green was green. Brown seemed more like a suitable answer. Deep chocolate brown eyes, I found myself getting lost in. _Damn Edward, get a grip!_

"You should go out on a date soon." Emmett suggested, shrugging. I smirked. I honestly didn't want to 'date' let alone go on a date unless it was Bella.

"I have a date Friday." I said, smugly. I'd be flying off the walls if it was Bella. Sitting in my office, unable to keep the grin off my face. _Since when did you become such a romantic?_ When Bella stepped into my life you cynic asshole. Bella was making me go insane. One day, I would have to mention to her how crazy she made me when we met because damn, I was going crazy over her.

"Is it Bella?" I choked on my water, eyes wide. Only in my dreams would Bella date me. Emmett looked overly amused at my expression.

"No, it's not." I cleared my throat, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. I was just daydreaming about going on a date for her. Damn I was pathetic.

"Did you try and ask her out?" I growled under my breath. I really was not happy with his scrutiny. My office was the one place thoughts of Bella evaporated. One place for peace and not frustration. Until now that is.

"Emmett, I'm not talking about this."

"Oh come on Eddie-boy, so what if she rejects you, at least you know you tried." I glared at him. Truth be told, I would have no idea what I would do if Bella rejected me. _Damn you have it bad. _I didn't need to be reminded either.

"The door is that way." I pointed to the door with my pen, grimacing.

"Ok. Who are you going on a date with then?" He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Angela Weber." Should I give him the details? No, he would say I was a sad excuse for a man. I don't even have the balls to ask Bella on a damn date. Coward.

"Maybe if you let Bella in on on this, she might get jealous." Em wiggled his eyebrows. He really was an ass sometimes.

"That's something you would do. I have more common sense than that."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Seriously, why exactly are you here?" I questioned, leaning forward.

"Well Rosie and I were going to go out to an open Mic. night and wanted to invite everyone."

"I have a date." I pointed out smug again. Emmett ignored my attempt to piss him off.

"Alice and Jasper are having one of their '_pretend honeymoon' _weekends." Em muttered, smirking to himself.

"What about Bella?" I asked, curiously. I knew it was a very bad idea to ask, but it was killing me not knowing. I knew I was going to pay in a matter of seconds.

"She's got a date." Damn I really did pay. I stiffened in my seat, staring blankly at Emmett. Bella has a...a date? My breathing became erratic and my fists were clenched tightly folded in front of me. I swallowed loudly. I tried thinking of anything, something to calm the hell down. The rage was almost unbearable. I knit my eyes closed tightly.

"You okay?" I held a hand up, asking for a moment.

"Well, since everyone has their own plans. Rosie and I are on our own then." I heard shuffling.

"I'll see you later Eddie." Emmett padded my back apologetically. I nodded. I unclenched my fingers and tried to slow my breathing. My shift ended in about ten minutes. I shuffled around grabbing files and putting them in my brief case before grabbing my black pea coat and headed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Victoria." I nodded at her.

"Bye Edward." She said quickly. James was whispering seductively in her ear. I tore my gaze away. Everytime I seen them together, flirting, kissing, it would remind me of Tanya and the bile would rise in the pit of my stomach. She was the mother of my own son, I swallowed thickly. Images of us together flashed in my mind. I tried to understand what I once saw in her, but now I saw nothing in her. Tanya was worthless to me. How had I loved her then?_ You didn't, you never loved her._ I sucked in a ragged breath, realization hitting me hard.

"Sir?" Someone called from behind me, I was snapped out of my thoughts-wanting to yell at whoever the hell it was to leave me alone. I was taught to be a gentleman. I should really thank Esme one day.

"Yes?" I asked curtly.

"Are you by any chance a lawyer?" A lawyer? I would suck as a litigator. That was a job a could never see myself doing.

"No, never have been. Any particular reason?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I assumed with the briefcase..." She trailed off, she seemed almost embarrassed.

"It's no problem, how come your looking for a lawyer, if you don't mind me asking."

" I was accused of adultery by my husband and I'm being sued." She looked distressed, I wished there was something I could do for her. Wait, I knew a lawyer, Seth was a lawyer. I smiled sincerely at the woman.

"I'm not a lawyer myself, but I may be able to suggest one to you." I offered.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." She looked ever grateful. I pulled out the card I was looking for from my brief case.

"Here, just give him a call. He works right here in town." I smiled, before escaping to my Volvo. I put my head in my hands. I pressed my palms to my face, forcing my eyes closed. Everything seemed to be catching up to me recently, it was terrifying. Everytime something went wrong in my life, I always found myself running away from it and then other times I would ignore things that lead to me running away. I knew I had-in a way run away from Tanya and Mason, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Of course I missed Mason more than anything. I spent my Christmas's with him and sang Christmas songs with him, we made snowmen. Now I couldn't celebrate Christmas at all, it just made me despise myself for leaving him. I was a wreck on Christmas for the past couple years.

I spent Christmas drunk in bars, drinking beer after beer until I made myself sick. Last year, thankfully Alice talked me out of it and I just moped in my condo, throwing myself in my word and doing anything to distract myself from thinking about Christmas. I hated being alone on Christmas, I knew that much. This year I was going to try and celebrate Christmas again, with my family and hopefully Bella. A small smile crept on my face.

_I would be driving to Bella's to pick her up to go to Carlisle and Esme's. When Bella would step out the door she would take my breath away with the midnight blue dress she would be wearing because of Alice's evil antics. I would kiss her on the forehead and tell her she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We would walk hand in hand to Carlisle and Esme's door to celebrate Christmas together._

"Fuck!" My fist hit the dashboard with an audible groan. Why did everything seem to revolve around Bella? It was truly frustrating. I've only spent a couple days getting to know her and I find myself thinking about her all the fucking time. I knew I cared for her and had some sort of hidden feelings that I was not going to act on. It was a platonic friendship for the most part, I think. Maybe I would take Emmett's advice, but before I would, I needed to know she felt a speck of what I felt for her. I thought about calling Alice to get some type of idea about Bella from her, I decided against it. She would never get off my case if I ever asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long ass wait again. Life caught up to me and kicked me in the ass. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was Thursday, and to say the that I was anxious was a bit of an understatement. I had a date tomorrow. I was literally about to have a panic attack. I haven't gone on a date since high school. It was the most traumatizing and memerable experience of my life. I had went on about four dates, mostly because Alice demanded that I try to go on dates. Each one was terrible, whether it was the guy was too nerdy or he had OCD. My fourth date was the last straw considering this one decided to try and grope me. Jake came to the rescue, I still owe him for that. I had the worst luck when it came to dating.

Alice had managed to drag me into shopping for three hours straight. Alice enjoyed every second of my torture. I think she had me try on about hundred different things. Alice even had me pick out a dress for my date, I gagged at every single dress she pointed out, until she realized I was not going to admit which dress I liked. Alice had gotten a wicked glint in her eyes, picked a random dress she liked and bought it for me. I glared at her throughtout the entire day with my arms crossed, pouting like the stubborn baby I am.

I still had some classes I have to finish for my degree, along with the loads of homework. I got wrapped up in work and my classes throughout the week. Alice trying to get me to take a break and relax before I stressed myself out. I was already more than stressed out. I stayed up until one in the morning staring at my computer screen, typing furiously. My fingers literally were about to fall off they were so numb yesterday morning. Everyone had gone out to eat the other day while I had stayed home to catch up on sleep. I haven't seen Emmett and Rose in about a week. Edward, well I haven't seen him in ages since he moved out of Alice's awhile ago. I was still thankful for that, but a small part of me wished he still lived with Alice and me.

I was walking home from the office today, I needed time to myself and walking was the perfect way to do that. I was lost in my thoughts when abruptly I was shoved by someone. Anger boiled in my stomach. I whipped out at the person. Hitting them with my hands, mumbling profanities under my breath directed at him. Oh. Oops. A guy. I glanced at his face worried. He was staring at me with an incredulous expression before shaking his head and turned away. I flicked him off behind his back and continued on my way. Asshole.

I was beyond pissed now. I shoved anyone who's shoulder would brush against mine, shoving them over. I needed my personal space and I was going to have it. I was fuming as I walked hurriedly down the sidewalk passing building after building. I tightened my fists when someone's arm hit mine. I turned around about to scream at the top of my lungs at the person.

"You son of a-" Edward was staring at me with wide amused eyes. Mother fu-

"What the hell Edward?" I growled.

"Well maybe next time I'll walk with my head up and not look at the ground." Edward said pointedly, I continued to glare at him. Edward stared at me skeptical for a moment.

"Hi Bella." I crossed my arms, I was waiting for my apology that I was never going to get.

"Nice to see you too Bella." Edward mumbled, pursing his lips tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I moaned. Edward snapped then and started laughing.

"Your in a bad mood today, may I ask why?" Edward teased stepping closer to me.

"I get shoved here and there by everyone and it pissed me off so I started to shove them back." I shrugged. Edward was smiling at me obviously still amused.

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you?"

"You haven't noticed?" His eyes scrunched up in thought.

"Actually I have. Anger management remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I smack his arm.

"Ass."

"So, where were you headed?" Edward asked curiously.

"Back to Alice's. You?"

"Coffee." Edward grinned, gesturing to the cup in his hand. Something looked different with Edward, I couldn't put my finger on it. His hair was untamed and wild as usual, I glanced at his jaw, he had some stubble. I kept his beautiful green eyes for last. Ah. He was wearing glasses.

"You have glasses?" I asked surprised. Edward's eyes widened momentarily.

"Yes. Ah, you've never seen me with my glasses on have you Miss Swan?"

"No, you look good." Oh shit! Shit. I blushed madly, realizing what I just said. Edward was smirking now. Cocky bastard.

"Really now?" He teased, smiling widely. I scowled, looking away embarrassed.

"You look beautiful as always." Edward mumbled almost too quietly for me to hear. I didn't know what to say to that. We stood silently for a moment sneaking glances at each other.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" I asked, I didn't want to move, but there was nothing else I could do to prolong my time with him.

"Yeah, definitely." Edward smiled regretfully. I smiled back and turned away slowly, part of me screaming to go back.

* * *

EPOV

I watched her walk away from me. Again. I imagined her turning around and running back to me with open arms as I stared blankly at the back of her head. I let out a ragged breath and walked away. My head was pounding as I kept moving further and further in the opposite direction of Bella. My hand instinctively went to my chest, a dull ache creeping from somewhere inside me. I had it worse than I thought. I knew I wanted Bella, but did she want me? That was still the question that had yet to be answered.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, my steps going faster trying to get away. Why the hell did it feel like I was running away? I was supposed to be going after Bella. _Wait, what?_ I was going to my new condo. Right. _Go back._ I stopped walking, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. I cursed under my breath and continued walking ignoring my damn mind. _Go to her._ Oh for fucksake just kill me. I kept walking determined now, glaring at everyone and everything.

I slammed my door shut behind me going straight for the alcohol stocked in the mini bar. I grabbed a bottle of red wine, pouring myself a glass. I sat down on my cushion, grabbing for the remote.

I spent the night watching movie after movie. I cut back on the red wine around three in the morning, feeling a little buzzed. A sudden thought popped into my head. I had a date tomorrow night. Shit...

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer and filled with more...action. **


End file.
